The Inside
by xilestyle
Summary: My friend wrote this. Its about Eddie/Venom, enough said:P


**The Inside**

The doctor walks into the room and sits in front of a rather tall, muscular individual, male, into his thirties, blond with striking blue eyes.

"As you know Mr. Brock, I have some questions to ask you about your so called, "Other". Please do keep in mind that this is strictly confidential and will not be released to the government or the public. Only between doctor and patient, I promise. I would like to learn more about this symbiote you have encountered and now share your body with."

Eddie adjusts himself in his seat, leaning forward with fingers meshed out in front of him. "Whatever you want Doc, we are all yours after that favor you did us."

"Well, let's take it from the top. The beginning, your first encounter with the symbiote."

Eddie looks out the window, the rain pouring down, streaming along the window pane of the doctor's study of his home.

"A day much like this, but not how it was outside, but what I was feeling inside. All the shit that happened to my career, hell, my life drove me to a breaking point I thought I could overcome by working out, lifting weights to turn my anger and frustration into a body of powerful solid muscle that any bodybuilder would have a wet dream about, but it did not, only fed the fire inside me more, burning that void in me wider. It came to the point where that emptiness drove me to a suicidal depression, I was ready to take my life that day."

The doctor writes away in his notebook. "So, this is when the symbiote came into your life?"

Eddie smiles. "Yes, he did."

The doctor looks up from this notes, "Him? I did not realize that it was that sophisticated a species."

"He came to me and filled the void in me. Just as I was ready to pull the trigger and send my brains spraying onto the church alter, it reached out to me, but not much of a reach as a desperate attack on me. I was just as desperate as he was, but we needed someone to feel our pain, our anguish. As he attacked me, the touch of another being, the fact that something was willing to make contact with me, I was willing, no, wanting to embrace it. The gun fell out of my hand as he started to struggle and forcefully slither into my mouth, I opened and felt that slimy, cold black ooze dive down my throat, it needed my warmth as I needed its cold intrusion."

Notes were taken down quite exactly, word for word of Eddie's experience. "You embraced a being of alien nature that you were not even certain was its intention, what a bold, yet foolish thing for you to do."

Eddie looks over to the doctor with a solemn face, "When you are on the verge of taking your own life, why would one care about its intentions? In the end he saved me, and filled that void inside me. The anger, all my depression was contained, honed to a mutual target, but I am sure that enough of those rags were printed to know who our antagonist was. But it was thanks to him that the two of us were able to bond, console one another and become a being of…mmm…immeasurable power." He starts touching his cock right in front of the doctor and the pleasure ripples through to his symbiote, making his clothes shiver.

"Excuse me, Mr. Brock are you feeling alright? You seem to be touching yourself, is this a subconscious tick when talking about your other persona?" The doctor seeming slightly distracted by the growth in Eddie's skin tight pants. He stares at it a bit before looking up at Brock who is smiling at the sight of the doctor's peculiar attention.

"Subconscious, no. Not even a bit Doc. The pleasure I get is caused by me stroking myself and yes it is about, our, other persona. Every night I look in the mirror and see that enormous black beast before me, I can't help but to cum in my other, and he has no problem with it, in fact it nourishes him." Brock sniffs his hand, taking in the scent of his musky loins.

The doctor coughs and adjusts his legs, an obvious attempt at hiding his arousal. "We are getting off topic now Mr. Brock, we are here because I want to be informed about the symbiote inside you. Aside from the fact that you have a means of feeding it. Is this symbiote truly a male of its species?"

"No, it is an asexual being. But depending upon the person it is bonded to, it takes on attributes similar to its host, as you can guess in my case, male-based. Though I have noticed it does take favor to a host that is quite the physical specimen, ensuring its own survival is key. Just like any other creature with a consciousness."

The doctor jots down further, noting the survival instincts of the alien creature. "Tell me now Mr. Brock, what does it or he feel like inside of you. I am curious, what does he do to you exactly?"

Eddie raises a brow, "What do you mean by that Doc?"

The doctor gestures with his hands as he speaks, "To say that the symbiote has no mass would be an understatement, as I have seen you, or rather, the both of you are bigger as Venom than you in your current state. So, what does he feel like inside of you?"

"It is odd to describe, I don't feel like there is a boulder in my gut but I do feel like my body is heavy. He courses through my entire body, feeding into my muscles and all of my other tissues, integrating into me, bonding permanently. So the weight is not something of a burden, but more of a major gain, in muscle and partner that fulfills me and my needs."

"Bonding permanently? Are you doing this as a means to stay as Venom? And your needs being met by this symbiosis makes it seem that you are in a relationship with the symbiote as well. Have you given up on having relations with your own species?"

"Well given the fact that we give each other what we need, not only the things needed to survive but to keep us sane and content. If those needs are sexual then he has no problem giving me that special attention. We are bonded, a relationship yes most definitely. Given up on my own species, no, there is one that we would gladly give ourselves to if he would just see it."

"Has the symbiote made you acquire homosexual feelings Mr. Brock? Who is this male that you speak of with such labor?"

"The symbiote did not make me homosexual, it just allowed me to see what was really inside if me, who I am, and what I can BECOME. Ah…eh…stop it Venom, not now…ehhh….arggh!" Eddie huddles over in a painful lurch, clothes beginning to reveal there alien nature as they lash and wrap his body in glossy black tendrils. Eddie lifts his face up in ecstasy, "Sorry Doc, but it looks as though Venom wants out. Cannot deny…him…that…power…makes me…give in…take…me…over….please…ughhh…" Tendrils reach Eddie's face and consume it hungrily, a long and flowing tongue coated in acid green saliva which also drips from the jagged teeth that protrude from their elongated jaw.

"WHAT A FUCKING RUSH! THE LONGER EDDIE TRIES TO HOLD US BACK THE SWEETER IT IS WHEN WE FINALLY TAKE CONTROL. OH HELLO DOCTOR, IS EDDIE BEING A COURTEOUS GUEST?" Venom speaks to the bewildered doctor in a augmented voice barely resembling that of its host.

"Venom, I was not expecting your appearance, I was mainly interested in talking with Eddie. To get his point of view with your bonding with him…I…" Venom cuts him off by sending a tendril to press against his lips.

"LISTEN DOC, WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY TO STOP YOU THERE, BUT HAS ANYONE EVER GOTTEN OUR SIDE OF THE STORY? TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY? NO. BECAUSE ALL THEY THINK THEY CAN COMMUNICATE WITH IS THAT BODYBUILDER WE ARE BONDED TO. DON'T GET US WRONG, EDDIE IS A GREAT GUY, AND SLITHERING AND CONSUMING THAT BODY OF HIS GIVES US MORE PLEASURE THEN IT EVER DID WHEN WE WERE WITH THE WEBSLINGER."


End file.
